


Giving It To You Just Right

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, MC is named MC, god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: Zen discovers he enjoys having his hair pulled





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I stole this idea from an Edwin fic I recently read and thought 'hey this is Zen' and here we are. God bless this boy and his kinks.

It was an innocent gesture meant to calm and soothe him.

Walking into his apartment, she saw the tangled silver hair, the way he subtly winced as he worked to undo the hair tie. With a bright smile, she had told him to sit down at the kitchen table while she went to fetch a brush. 

They had gone on a ride together after dinner enjoying the last bit of warmth of the summer. He had taken them to one of his favorite spots that overlooked the city, the setting sun bathing the town in romantic hues of orange, red, and pink. He had kissed her slowly and sweetly, running long fingers through her fiery curls, slipping down to curl against her hips, pressing her tightly against him. 

Though she had tried to keep hold of his long hair as they went home, it proved to be rather difficult as she was still not entirely comfortable on his bike unless she had her arms wrapped tight around his waist. She hadn’t wanted him to call a cab for she enjoyed the serene expression that graced his handsome features whenever he rode his bike, so she was determined to conquer her fears. 

And now his hair was windswept and tangled, and she wanted nothing more than to take care of her boyfriend. 

“Zen, darling,” she said as she returned carrying a brush, “would you mind turning around so I can brush out those tangles?”

He smiled at her soft voice that was full of affection for him. MC was so kind and caring, and each day he realized how truly blessed he was to have her in his life. 

He sat facing away from her his eyes closing when he felt her light touches against his scalp. He knew that her pretty face would be scrunched up in concentration as she focused on gently removing the hair tie without causing him pain. Another thing he loved about her.

“Did you enjoy tonight, MC?”

“Oh yes,” she replied with happiness in her voice. “It was such a lovely sight to watch the stars slowly appear in the sky, and I got to spend it with you.”  
The last part was spoken almost shyly, and he grinned for he knew her cheeks were most likely the color of her hair. She was positively adorable in the way she tended to become shy regarding certain things even though they had been dating for a few months now. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess” he murmured. 

She leaned over to kiss the side of his temple. “I always enjoy myself when I’m with you.”

Gah, she so adorable.

“Okay, I’ll try to go slowly so as not to hurt you. Let me know though if I tug too hard.”

The first stroke of the brush, the bristles gently scraping against the nape of his neck sent a shiver down his spine. He let his muscles relax enjoying her comforting presence and sweet lavender scent. Moments like this just her and him was something he treasured greatly in comparison their his hectic life as a rising star.

He felt his body jerk, and his eyes flew open when she was met with tangles. A familiar heat traveled down his body and was momentarily confused at the sensation when she encountered resistance again, and this time a moan slipped from his mouth. 

She stopped her ministrations. “I’m sorry Zen!”

He saw a pair of dark eyes regarding him with worry. “It’s alright, MC.” 

He cupped her hand between his soothingly rubbing circles along her knuckles before bringing it to his lips pressing a brief kiss against her skin. “You can continue if you want.”

This time he made sure to keep his mouth closed, lips pressed firmly in an effort to prevent any more distracting noises from escaping. He felt her place a hand against his hair as she worked at a particularly nasty tangle. She yanked the brush, and he felt his hips lift, and his cock harden. 

Oh no. 

She continued on completely oblivious to the pleasure that was slowly building in her boyfriend’s body. Each yank and pull of the brush against his hair had him biting at his lips, struggling to keep his hips still. How could she not sense the internal struggle he was going through? How could she not realize how turned on he was?

He wondered briefly if maybe she knew exactly what was happening and was deliberately teasing him. She had her moments rare as they were when she became bold in wringing reactions from him especially when it came to bedroom matters. Whether it was teasing glimpses of lace lingerie peeking out from underneath her clothes or the slow sensual way she said his real name or the way she merely looked at him her dark eyes alight with desire for him. They all spoke clearly of her need for him. 

But when she said, “Zen, are you sure you’re alright?” he knew that she had no idea of the arousal coursing through his body. She had no idea of the images that had been steadily popping up in his mind; pictures of her beneath him legs wrapped tight around his waist her slim fingers wrapped around his silver hair pulling and tugging making his back arch with pleasure as he pounded into her. 

He couldn’t stop the groan that slipped free when she brushed his hair once more. “F-fuck.” By now he was painfully hard his erection pressing tightly against the seam of his jeans. His cheeks colored hotly when he heard her gasp behind him. 

“Zen?” 

His eyes opened, and he saw her standing before him her eyes wide as she looked at his red face and the very noticeable bulge in his pants. Her fingers were tightly gripping her brush, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her cheeks nearly the shade of her hair.

He opened his mouth to apologize, “MC, I’m-“

Suddenly she was in his lap legs draped on either side of his her mouth hot and insistent against his. He groaned when she bit his lower lip opening his mouth to accept her tongue the feeling of her wet muscle against his sending shivers down his spine. 

“God, MC,” He said huskily when they parted.

“I-it’s your fault,” she retorted resting her hands on his shoulders. “You went and started making those noises. You know what it does to me when I hear you groan like that.”  
He smirked trailing his fingers along her hips. When he lightly pressed against her skin exhaled shakily. 

“I didn’t think you had noticed.”

“I didn’t notice at first,” she admitted. “I thought I had been hurting you until your voice changed and you looked like you were in pain. And not because of my brushing skills.” She deliberately rolled her hips against him.

“Christ, MC.” He panted burying his face against her neck.

“So my Zen has a thing for his hair being pulled, hmm?” 

When he felt her hands in his hair, he gripped her hips tighter in anticipation. “Babe, please,” he murmured, pent up frustration in his voice.

She gently tugged, and his hips bucked up against hers his hardness brushing against her clothed center. He wanted her to pull harder.

“Harder, MC.” He begged shamelessly.

She pulled and yanked, and he dragged her hips against him hitting her clit with his cock his moans muffled against her neck as he worked towards his release. He reached down to grip the curve of her ass squeezing the supple flesh delighting in the way she reacted to his touches, her eyes squeezed shut, her legs tightening around him.

“Come for me, Hyun,” she said near his ear and the sweet way she uttered his name coupled with the vicious tug against his silver strands sent him over the edge as he came in his underwear, back arching, her name falling from his mouth. 

His mouth was open, harsh breaths escaping parted lips that were kiss-swollen. “M-MC, that was…” Incredible, amazing, hot. He couldn’t properly speak after experiencing something like that.

She nuzzled against his neck peppering soft kisses against the slight sheen of perspiration that broke out against his pale skin. “I love you, Zen.”

“I love you, too, MC.”

When she squirmed slightly in his lap, he realized that she hadn’t experienced her own release. With a kiss on her forehead, he said, “Why don’t we continue this in the bedroom.”

She grinned wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up. “I can’t wait to see what other kinks you have buried away.”

“B-babe!”


End file.
